Caillou Anderson
Caillou is a well-known terrorist troublemaker used in Go!Animate Grounded Videos, and appears as the main protagonist/antagonist of the Caillou Gets Grounded series of videos. On December 20th, 2017, he died along with his 66 terrorist troublemakers after jumping off a building into a bone breaking death at London, United Kingdom. Information about Caillou Age: 5 Height: 3'2'' Personality: Evil, Mean, Gluttonous, Rude, Defiant, Scary (sometimes) Status: Deceased Weight: 40 lbs Likes: , McDonald's, Dora, video games, causing trouble, pranks, bullying caillou, being grounded, killing Dislikes: Being grounded, school, Mrs. Martin,,Caillou Chuck e cheese Cause of Death: Jumping off a building into a bone breaking death at London, United Kingdom. About Voice: David (blocked) Ivy (popular) Brian (used sometimes), Jennifer (as a punishment in Caillou kills Ben Tennyson) Caillou is a terroristic psychopathic bald kid (NO cancer!) who has an unhealthy obsession with Chuck E Cheeses (which he always sneaks to) and has an intense troublemaking fetish. '''He gets in trouble and gets all the time' because, he does schemes all the time just to get what he wants, no matter how ridiculous, even by murdering and abusing people, causing fake school lockdowns as a prank just to make everyone panic, destroying Chuck E Cheese's, robbing banks, trolling people too far until they attempt suicide, setting his house on fire, going to North Korea to help Kim Jong Un, hacking the government, hijacking a plane and many other horrible antics, and he has large reputation for making people's lives a living hell, so millions of people hate him (mostly because of his show!), and people are secretely afraid of him but they hide it... (for example his teacher gives him a good card just because she doesn't want Caillou to rage and f*ck everything up if he gets a bad card). Even though he feels absolutely zero concern when doing his schemes and is totally irresponsible, Caillou does feel remorse only when punished, even to an extent that he literally cries like a baby (hence his famous "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" annoying cry). He also whines a lot and throws temper tantrums for stupid reasons every so often because he's a mega spoiled brat. Also, you do NOT ever refuse him a trip to Chuck E Cheese's, because then, you know what's next. He has been banned a lot of times from lots of places, including Walmart, Dunkin Donuts, Starbucks, McDonald's, CEC, Burger King and the Apple Store. The true motives and causes of Caillou's peculiar behavior are unclear. Severely abusive and selfish parenting, dealing with everyone hating on him and also inheriting psychopathy from his father may be to blame. Rumor tells he's an incarnated demon, but who knows. Likes: Chuck E Cheese's (BIG TIME!), troublemaking and misbehaving (BIG TIME!), disobeying and disrespecting his parents, getting ungrounded, getting Reward Days, getting a good card at behavior card days, Leo (somewhat, but Caillou is a bad influence on him because he tricks him into doing stupid things together....), Dora (sometimes) Dislikes: Getting grounded (he's totally used to it), school (BIG TIME!), Miss Martin, all gingers (because he's kinda racist), getting arrested, Punishment Days, getting in dead meat, getting tortured by Boris/Evil Boris, getting executed (he comes back to life like nothing happened after that), Dora (sometimes) Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Bad Users Category:Villans Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:2015 deaths Category:FAIL Category:Bad Characters Category:Executed Category:Characters Voiced by David Category:AnimeGamer1's enemies Category:CardOfAnime102's enemies Category:Terrorists